Battle for Plush Island Episode 1
(THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE EPISODE, GO WATCH THE ORIGINAL EPISODE IF YOU DIDN'T SEE IT) A Strange Beginning is the title of the first episode of season 1 in Battle for Plush Island _____________________________________________________________________ Plot ------------------------------------------------------------------ It starts out with a disclaimer that pops up on the screen for only 3 seconds, and it looks similar to the Inanimate Insanity disclaimer in the first episode of season 1. Then Yoshi pops up from under the screen and introduces the viewers to the show. The Challenge Pikachu asks what the first challenge is before Yoshi even says what it is. And because of that question, Yoshi says that they're going to start it. The first challenge was to see who can jump the furthest, the two people that did so would pick the teams. Yoshi also says that they have to go one at a time. Pikachu states that the challenge will be easy. But Yoshi decides to joke around and says they can't land on the floor. Pikachu gets cut off before he says his full sentence. When Pikachu hesitates to jump, he says that he's going to go since no one else is doing anything. Gumball calls him an idiot, which results to making Pikachu angry and punching him. Finally when Pikachu jumps, he bumps into the wall and gets hit twice. Yoshi says that his jump was horrible. When it was Gumball's turn, he believed that he was going to jump farther than Pikachu. Which he did. When it was Koopa's turn to go, he slowly did a back-flip and slammed onto the ground. The screen turned black and white and the "MMM watcha say" meme plays. When the song was done playing, the screen turned color again. Yoshi said it happened because of his failure to use gravity, Getting him only a few inches away from the couch. Then it was George's turn. When it was his time to go he says "Why am I in this contest?" George hesitated for a little bit then finally jumped. He bumped into the wall near the TV. After he went, it was Red's turn. He says "I'm an angry bird I got this!" Red bumps into the ground and doesn't go far. 45 minutes later, the contestants that already went were still laying on the ground. Yoshi lays down saying "Wow." It was Mario's turn. Mario accidentally jumps too high and falls behind the TV. Yoshi says that Mario also has a failure to use gravity. Then it was Darwin's turn. Darwin levitated above the ground. Finally, he jumped and he landed on his face and yelled, "Yeah I got the furthest!" Right after he says that, It was Luigi's turn. When he jumps, he gets thrown all the way out of the boundary of the show. While he got thrown the Goofy scream sound effect plays. Finally, it was Red #2's turn. He only jumps a small length. After the contest Yoshi says that since Darwin and Pikachu jumped the furthest, they get to pick the teams. Pikachu gets happy, but Yoshi says they'll pick the teams next episode. Pikachu then starts to complain. Yoshi thanks the viewers for watching.